


interrupted... again

by xogray



Series: percabeth oneshots [26]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mortal, F/M, First Kiss, Punk!Percy - Freeform, girly!annabeth, percys friends love to bully him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xogray/pseuds/xogray
Summary: “oh, is this the pretty annabeth from science class you never shut up about?”percy blinked a few times and pursed his lips. “thanks, piper. you’re really such a great friend. you know, have i ever told you how much i love you?”- or the one in which percy has a crush and piper really doesn't help him out there. except she kinda does.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: percabeth oneshots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 184





	interrupted... again

it was a miracle percy didn’t fail this class. because the entire semester, his main goal was to get the pretty girl with curly blonde hair who sat next to him to laugh at his jokes. and just about every class, he had succeeded. including today.

“why is he still talking?” percy muttered under his breath. annabeth smiled at him as she pulled her curls into a ponytail. “like sir, we have ten minutes of the semester left. please end our suffering.”

she chuckled and shoved his shoulder. “he’s talking about how great we were this semester,” she whispered. her gray eyes sparkled and percy had to hold back his smile.

“can he wrap it up?” he replied. annabeth bit her lip to hold back a laugh and it took everything in him to not let his eyes linger on the movement. percy had it bad for this girl.

a moment later, percy’s prayers were answered and the professor ended the class seven minutes early. annabeth smiled at him. “happy now?” she asked.

percy nodded. “now i only have two other classes that will probably be the same thing.” 

annabeth giggled. she stood up and grabbed her laptop and her notebook, slipping it into her pale blue backpack. percy wasn’t sure if she planned it, but her bag was the exact same color as her skirt.

without thinking, percy voiced the thought. “your skirt matches your bag.”

annabeth blushed adorably and nodded. “kinda the point. your bag matches your jeans,” she said, smiling.

“well they are both black,” he replied, standing up. “so it matches every day.”

percy threw his bag over his shoulder and looked at annabeth, who rocked back and forth on her heels. it had become an unspoken thing where they always waited for each other and walked out together. she smiled up at him and nodded towards the door, silently saying _c’mon._

they walked side by side out of the door. “thanks for making this class significantly better,” annabeth said, looking up at him. her cheeks were flushed and it made percy’s heart skip a beat like a fifteen-year-old with a crush.

“i could say the same to you,” he replied, opening the door of the building for her to walk through. annabeth smiled and walked through before turning and stopping on the sidewalk.

“i’ll… see you around?” she said hesitantly. percy was about to just nod and make some dumb comment when a sudden wave of courage washed over him.

“are you doing anything tonight?” he asked her. for a millisecond, he felt anxiety bubble up in his stomach but it dissipated completely when annabeth’s eyes lit up and she smiled.

“no,” she said, “why?”

percy felt uncharacteristically shy but she hadn’t outright rejected him so he took that as a good sign. “one of my friends is throwing a party for the end of the semester. would you maybe wanna come?”

annabeth’s smile dropped a little and she tilted her head. “oh, i mean… i wouldn’t wanna intrude or anything…”

“no, no,” percy assured her quickly. “you wouldn’t be. it’s not like a just-a-handful-of-friends type of party. it’s like friends, friends of friends… friends of friends of friends, you know?-” annabeth laughed at that, “-you wouldn’t be intruding at all. and i would really like it if you were there…”

percy watched her cheeks heat up as she rocked back and forth on her heels again. “you would?” she asked quietly.

“duh,” he replied. “you made mr. o’brian’s class better. so i can only imagine how much better you would make a situation that’s already enjoyable.”

annabeth laughed and twisted her fingers together. “okay,” she said. “i’ll come. do you want me to meet you there or…?”

percy shook his head and pulled out his phone. he opened it to a new contact page and handed it to annabeth. “i’ll come pick you up at your dorm. you can text me which hall you’re in and whatever time you’ll be ready. is that okay?”

he hoped she wouldn’t see the big hole in his plan there. she could very easily tell him her hall and a time right now. but he just wanted her number. thankfully, she just smiled bashfully and entered her number into his phone. she was about to hand it back to him when she flipped it over, looking at the solid black case.

“do you own anything that has color?” she teased, giving it to him. percy scoffed, sending her a text with a simple smiley face to send her his number before putting it back in his pocket.

“do you own anything black? i’m sure your phone case is light pink, isn’t it?” he asked. annabeth bit her lip and pulled her phone out of the side pocket of her backpack. her case was light purple. “i was close! is your iphone the rose gold color?”

annabeth laughed and slipped the corner of her case off the phone, revealing the light pink metal. “you caught me there,” she said. 

“predictable.”

annabeth pushed his shoulder and giggled. “i’ll see you tonight?” she asked quietly. he tried to hide it but the shy feeling percy had felt earlier came back as he nodded. “okay. bye, percy.”

annabeth gave him a small wave, which he returned, and turned to walk off, her blonde curls bouncing with each step. percy turned and debated running to his next class so he wasn’t late before deciding there was no point in going at all. it was the last day and he’d had good attendance all semester anyways. instead, he made his way back to his dorm. it was only noon so he had hours before the party. once he was back in his dorm, he set an alarm for 4 pm, just in case, and promptly passed out on his bed. 

when he woke up, it was about 3:30 and he had three texts from annabeth. he also noticed she put a pink flower emoji next to her name, which made him smile and shake his head.

_i live in westover hall_

_is 6:30 okay? or is that too early lol_

_clearly i don’t go to parties often_

percy chuckled before typing out a reply.

_6:30 works_

__

__

_and don’t worry, i’m not a party person either_

percy turned off the alarm that was set to go off in 20 minutes, put his phone on the charger, and grabbed a towel and a fresh set of clothes. he made his way to the showers and took a quick one. 

maybe it was stupid, but he was excited about being able to hang out with annabeth in a setting that allowed them to speak above a whisper and he wouldn’t be required to only sit a few feet away from her. annabeth was a good six to seven inches shorter than him and if the party was loud enough, he’d have to bend down to be able to talk to her. he’d have to get close to her to be able to hear her voice. percy didn’t know if she drank, but if she did, he might be able to see more of her flushed cheeks and wide smiles. the idea of her in such an upbeat setting made his heart dance in his chest. 

after getting dressed, percy roughly dried his hair and went back to his dorm. he laid on his bed to see he still had two and a half hours. there were no texts from annabeth and he tried not to feel disappointed at that. he mindlessly scrolled through his phone until 5:45 rolled around and his stomach growled loudly. percy sat up and he was about to rummage through his room for chips or something when he had a different idea. he opened his phone and sent another text to annabeth.

_if you happened to be ready early, would you maybe wanna get something to eat with me?_

he hesitated briefly before pressing send. the worst that could happen is she says no. a few minutes later, his phone buzzed and he smiled at it. she didn’t say no. he hopped off his bed, now stupidly excited, and slipped on some shoes. westover hall was about a six minute walk away. it was times like this that percy wished he had a car. but their campus had an extensive bus system, though the bus would’ve taken longer to annabeth's hall with the routing.

five minutes later, (he walked fast) he was at annabeth’s hall and he sent her a text letting her know. a moment later, the door opened and percy’s breath caught in his throat. she wore a black tennis skirt, a white sweater and white converse. she had a small, pale pink leather backpack in lieu of a purse. her curls were tied half up with a black ribbon and she had a wide smile on her face. she all but skipped over to percy.

“hey!” she said cheerily. she stood in front of him and rocked back and forth on her heels.

“hey,” he replied. he smiled and tilted his head. “you look cute.”

annabeth’s eyes lit up and she beamed at him. “thanks,” she said quietly. “um, where did you wanna eat?”

percy shrugged. “there’s that little shopping center a few minutes away with the restaurants, i figured we could take the bus over there and pick something?”

annabeth nodded and they walked a few yards to the bus stop and waited. percy looked at her again. “so you do own black.”

annabeth looked at her skirt and blushed. her fingers played with the hem of her sweater. “i’ve never worn this, to be honest. but i guess you inspired me.”

percy laughed as the bus pulled up and he motioned for annabeth to get on first before following. she sat down and crossed her ankles. percy stayed standing and leaned against a pole. he caught annabeth’s eye a few times and each time, she gave him a soft smile. a few minutes later, their stop was approaching and annabeth stood up as the bus slowed. absentmindedly, percy placed his hand on her back as if to lead her off the bus and he was unaware of annabeth’s soft smile and flushed cheeks.

they walked along the sidewalk, looking at the restaurants and debating on what to eat. percy had wondered earlier if this was going to be awkward, considering they’ve only ever been around each other in their one shared class and the small walks out the door. they’ve never hung out or anything like that. and yet, he found himself feeling extremely comfortable in her presence. 

suddenly, annabeth’s eyes lit up. “i forgot this place was here, oh my god! percy, this cafe has the best sandwiches i’ve ever had. can we eat here?” 

he’s not sure whether she meant to or not, but in her fit of excitement, she grabbed his hand to pull on his arm for his attention. with the sparkle in her eye, percy knew instantly that he would never be able to say no to her.

“sure,” he replied, smiling at her. she beamed at him and tugged him along. the cafe in question was a small place in the corner of the mini shopping center they were in. percy had been here a million times and he’d never seen this place. they walked in and he was hit with warmth and the strong smell of coffee. they stood in line and annabeth rocked back and forth on her heels animatedly. percy’s eyes scanned the menu. 

they got up to the front of the line and as annabeth was ordering, percy realized she was still holding his hand. he forced himself not to focus on it. he didn’t wanna draw her attention to it in case she didn’t mean to hold it for this long, if at all. he ordered once she was done and they walked towards a small table along the wall. annabeth let go of his hand and slid into the seat. he sat in the chair across from her. she placed her elbows on the table and placed her chin in her hands.

“so your friend is throwing this party?” she asked.

percy nodded. “friends, technically. it’s at their apartment. which is kinda huge because one of them, her dad is, like, famous.”

annabeth smiled. “tell me about your friends?” she asked. 

“okay,” he replied, twisting his fingers together distractedly. “so there’s piper, the one with the famous dad. she grew up as a hollywood kid, i guess, but she’s nothing like what you’d expect. super down to earth and such a smart ass. she’s dating jason, who is like a brother to me. i’ve known him since we were ten. hazel, she lives with piper, and she’s the sweetest and most innocent soul to exist. it’s kinda funny, we tease her about it a lot.

“she’s dating frank who is, like, the human embodiment of a teddy bear. but like, one of those giant ones people get on valentine’s day? he’s built like a football player. and then there’s leo. you didn’t hear this from me, but he’s easily the funniest of the group. maybe we just have the same dumb sense of humor but still. he’s great to be around if you’re in a bad mood.”

percy didn’t realize he was rambling until he saw annabeth watching him with a small, dazed smile. he bit his lip and chuckled. “sorry. i didn’t mean to ramble on like that.”

annabeth laughed. “it’s okay, i asked. and it was cute. they all seem really great, i hope i get to meet them all.”

percy doesn’t get the chance to reply because annabeth’s name is called from someone behind the counter, alerting them that their food is ready. and honestly, percy’s not sure what he would’ve replied with. all he could focus on was that she had called him cute. _cute._

he blinked a few times before standing and helping annabeth bring their food and drinks back to their table. they ate in silence, aside from percy admitting that annabeth was right. this was one of the best sandwiches he’s ever had. they finished relatively quickly and it’s nearing 6:30 by then. 

a little part of him wanted to hold her hand again as they walked towards the bus stop, but he couldn't find the courage. when the bus arrived, percy could see through the windows just how crowded it was in there. annabeth climbed on first with percy right behind her. they both ended up having to stand, holding on to a pole. 

they were almost at their stop when the bus braked briefly and annabeth stumbled. percy caught her waist and nearly pulled her against his chest to keep her upright. annabeth’s hand pressed against his chest and she looked up at him, her cheeks bright pink. after a second, percy’s arm loosened around her waist until just his hand rested there, even though she was steady now.

“thanks,” she mumbled. she kept her hand resting lightly against his chest. 

“no problem,” he replied quietly. she bit her lip and smiled up at him. 

“this is our stop,” percy told her after a while. she nodded silently and stepped back, resulting in his hand falling back down to his side. along with a group of people likely headed to the same place, they got off the bus. “piper’s apartment is only like a two minute walk,” he said. 

“okay,” she replied. they walked in silence. well, they were silent. the group who had gotten off the bus with them were loud and most of them were probably already drunk. a few minutes later, after an awkward elevator ride filled with strangers who were shamelessly noisy and annoying, they were walking into piper and hazel’s apartment. annabeth looked around in shock. “wow. you weren’t lying when you said it was huge.”

percy laughed and grabbed her wrist gently, tugging her out of someone’s way. he led her into the kitchen where there were drinks everywhere. he looked down at annabeth. “do you drink?” he asked.

annabeth shrugged. “i have. i don’t usually but… i’m not against that right now.” she gave him a smile that made him melt. 

“let’s hope piper made these drinks and not leo,” he told her as he poured two cups of one of the premixed drinks sitting on the counter. he handed one to annabeth and they both took a sip. her face scrunched up adorably. percy coughed. “leo made them.”

annabeth laughed and took another sip. percy smiled as she wrinkled her nose. without letting himself rethink it, he took her hand and led her through the crowd and out onto the balcony. annabeth’s jaw dropped. in the distance, new york city glowed brightly. the sky wasn’t super dark yet and there was a hint of sunset left.

“woah,” she mumbled. percy watched her reaction as she took in the view. she looked like she was about to say something else when she was interrupted by a loud shout.

“percy!”

they both turned to find piper, jason, and hazel coming towards them. percy broke into a big smile as he strode forward and hugged piper first, then hazel. jason gave him a fist bump.

“thank god, it’s the end of the semester,” piper said. percy could instantly tell she was a little more than tipsy. “i was going nuts.”

jason slung his arm around her shoulder. the show of affection somehow reminded percy of annabeth standing behind him. he looked back to find her leaning against the railing, watching him with her lip pulled between her teeth. he nodded for her to join them and she awkwardly stepped up next to percy.

“guys, this is annabeth. annabeth, this is piper, jason, and hazel.”

piper perked up. “is this the pretty annabeth from science class you never shut up about?” she asked with a wide smile that quickly turned into a glare when hazel smacked her arm. “ow!”

percy blinked a few times and pursed his lips. “thanks, piper. you’re really such a great friend. you know, have i ever told you how much i love you?”

piper beamed at him, her drunken state clearly making her miss his sarcasm. “no, you haven’t,” she said expectantly, placing her fingers to her ear as if she were waiting to hear him say it.

“it’s because i don’t.”

piper’s jaw dropped and jason quickly steered her away before she could do something like kill percy. hazel looked at him. “you’re lucky jason had a hold on her. you remember the time leo jokingly called her a bitch while she was drunk? i feared for his life.” hazel shook her head before looking around. “i should go find frank. if you see him, let him know i’m looking for him.”

“how did you lose him, he’s like eight feet tall?” percy asked. hazel rolled her eyes.

“honestly, no clue,” she sighed. then she looked at annabeth with a smile. “it was nice meeting you! i apologize on piper’s behalf.”

annabeth laughed. “it’s okay, no worries. and it was really nice meeting you guys too,” she said. hazel beamed at her before turning and walking off.

percy turned towards annabeth, finding her already looking up at him with a smirk. “so,” she said, “i’m pretty annabeth from science, am i?”

percy shook his head and shrugged. “hmm, no. she must’ve been talking about someone else.”

annabeth laughed and stepped closer. “you sure? i don’t think annabeth is a common name.”

percy bit back a smile. “maybe you misheard her then,” he suggested. annabeth gave him a cheeky smile and percy wanted to kiss it right off her face. “although,” he said, “if you _were_ the annabeth she was talking about, she wouldn’t have been wrong.”

she beamed at him and stepped forward again. they were almost chest to chest. “oh yeah?”

percy placed a hand on her waist and annabeth’s eyes lit up. “mhm,” he hummed. he had just begun to lean down when once again, they were interrupted.

“percy!”

percy deflated and annabeth giggled, looking over at where the voice came from. leo was approaching, his eyes wide with guilt as he took in their stance.

“did i interrupt something?” he asked.

“of course not,” percy deadpanned. “you always have absolutely impeccable timing leo.” annabeth giggled again and rested her hand against percy’s side. the movement made him bite back another smile. “this is annabeth. annabeth, leo.”

leo blinked and percy knew that he was about to say something stupid. more often than not, leo didn’t have a filter and spoke whatever came to his mind. “that name sounds familiar.” percy could see the gears turning in his brain and he wanted to hit leo on the head hard enough to make them stop.

“according to piper, percy talks about how pretty i am a lot,” annabeth said, “if that rings any bells.”

“oh, yeah,” leo’s eyes lit up. “he really does.”

percy leaned his head back and looked at the sky. “i’m never introducing anyone to any of you again,” he said, making annabeth giggle. in all honesty, annabeth’s laugh made the embarrassment worth it.

“anyways, have you seen frank? hazel is looking for him,” leo said. percy shook his head. 

“nope. hazel already asked me” he said, “but i said i’d let him know if i see him that she’s looking for him.”

“sick, thanks dude,” leo said, snapping finger guns at them before turning and shuffling away. percy hesitated before looking back down at annabeth. her eyes shined and she smiled up at him softly. her hand was still placed on his side and they were still standing close together.

“you talk about me a lot jackson?” she teased. percy slid an arm around her shoulders. they were both still holding cups in their other hands. 

“i’ve mentioned you once or twice, i guess,” he said, shrugging. annabeth laughed. then she bit her lip, hesitation clear on her face.

“do you actually talk about me being pretty?”

her voice was a little softer now and he couldn’t detect the look in her eye. percy moved his hand to tuck a curl behind her ear. he kept his hand on her cheek.

“yeah,” he replied softly. “i do. amongst other things.” percy wasn’t used to being this soft around anyone but something about annabeth made him feel all warm inside.

annabeth bit her lip. “other things?” she asked. if it were anyone else, percy would’ve turned away by now. locked down his emotions and shut himself off. but annabeth’s wide gray eyes stared up at him and he could just barely see her flushed cheeks in the somewhat dim lighting. something about her made him wanna tell her everything about him and exactly how he feels about her.

percy shrugged. “you know. how you’re really nice and funny. you made class better, you have a really pretty laugh and really nice eyes. things like that,” he said quietly. he couldn’t regret his honesty when a slow smile grew on annabeth’s face.

“never took you as a romantic, jackson,” she said quietly, making percy laugh.

“i’m not usually,” he admitted. annabeth beamed up at him and he found himself breathless. “but you are really, really pretty,” he said so quietly, he wasn’t even sure if she had heard until her eyes lit up again. he ran a thumb over her cheekbone and leaned down. he stopped a few inches from her face and pointedly glanced around.

“what?” she asked. percy took note of how breathless she sounded.

“just making sure we’re not gonna get interrupted again.”

annabeth laughed and placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down, finally connecting their lips. percy moved his arm down to her waist, pulling her against his body. annabeth hummed contently as she moved her mouth against his. 

all percy could focus on was annabeth. the length of her body against his, her hand mindlessly playing with his hair, her insanely soft lips that tasted like strawberry, her blonde curls tickling his cheek. the music from the party drowned out into background noise. a moment later, she pulled away. the wide smile returned to her face and percy almost kissed her again. but before he could, they were interrupted… again.

“oooh, get it percy!” he didn’t have to look over to recognize piper’s voice. annabeth laughed beautifully and leaned her head against his chest shyly. percy looked over to find all five of his friends standing near the balcony doors giving him a mix of wide smiles and thumbs up. he shook his head softly but smiled anyway, his heart warming.

“i hate them,” he muttered, the smile on his face betraying his words. annabeth giggled again and lifted her head to meet his gaze.

“at least we didn’t get interrupted beforehand,” she said quietly. 

“mm,” he hummed. “you’re right. and they’re still over there so we should take advantage of that.” annabeth laughed again as he leaned in, ignoring the shouts of encouragement from his friends.


End file.
